1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ice fishing devices and, more specifically, to ice fishing devices for preventing a hole in the ice from freezing during winter fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of devices for maintaining an ice-free hole for ice fishing has been the object of many inventions. The basic problem is that winter fishing outdoors through a hole in the ice can be rather cold. However, more bothersome than being cold is the problem of the water freezing the line and bobber in the hole. Obviously, it is difficult to tell if the fish take the bait if the line and bobber are frozen in the ice. In order to maintain the hole free of ice there have been a number of different types of devices that have been used to heat the water or air around the hole. Still other prior art devices have been developed for the purpose of eliminating the need to redrill a hole between subsequent fishing outings. The present invention is directed toward the former type inventions and provides a solution to problems the prior art devices overlooked or did not attempt to solve.
The Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,487 shows a typical prior art device which comprises a hooded container that is placed over the hole. Located under the hooded container is a retaining ledge for holding charcoal or the like thereon. The Anderson device has the disadvantage of being partially over the hole and must be removed if a fish is caught. In addition, the Anderson device may freeze to the ice if water is splashed over the legs.
The Holm, et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,569 shows a circular container that fits into a hole in the ice. Located around the periphery of the container is a large chamber for holding the charcoal or the like. In one embodiment the side of the container is open. However, this device had the disadvantage that the charcoal container around the hole gets sufficiently hot to melt the fishing line besides only fitting loosely in the hole in the ice.
Still another prior art device is shown in the Obernolte U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,784. Obernolte shows a hooded dome with a candle or the like thereunder for generating heat inside the dome.
The other types of prior art devices are used to eliminate the problem of redrilling a hole from one day to the next. Such a device is shown in the Hedlund U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,304. Hedlund inserts a container with a combustible material located at the bottom of the container into a hole in the ice. The container displaces the water in the hole and then freezes to the ice. Igniting the material at the bottom of the container heats the container and permits the container to float free thus leaving an open hole.
Another prior art device is shown in the Meagher U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,146. Meagher has a conical tubular boot which is inserted in the opening in the ice with an ice plug that can be removed from the boot.
While not related to ice fishing devices, the Faye U.S. Pat. No. 341,327 shows the use of an adjustable expandable tube for use in well drilling.
The present invention comprises improvement to ice fishing devices by providing a simple structure which can be used in various size holes and when inserted and placed in the hole maintains the hole free of ice as well as prevents over heating of the metal to prevent damage to the fishing hole. In addition, the device is securely held in the ice so it will not interfere with fishing yet can be quickly and easily removed.